


Safe Here[Minsung]

by PeachyyJisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minsung oneshot ahhh, this is the softest shit I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyJisung/pseuds/PeachyyJisung
Summary: A very short Minsung oneshot in which Jisung is too scared to sleep and Minho cheers him up!~





	Safe Here[Minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering expanding on this oneshot but this is what I have for now. Enjoy UwU

I was jolted awake by a loud clap of thunder, and found myself in complete darkness. I forgot that the storm had cut out the power earlier that evening,so I blindly searched for my phone and quickly found it and turned on the flash so I wouldn’t die while attempting to leave my room. The time read 2:32AM, I sighed. Sitting alone in a dark room wasn’t very comforting, so I decided to go to the living area and sleep on the couch. Once I entered the living area I had a moment of pure panic at seeing a figure bunched up at one end of the couch. 

“Who’s that?” The bundle spoke  
“Minho. “ I replied, my panic faded once I heard his voice. “Jisung, why are you up, and why are you out here?” I sat down on the other side of the couch. I sat my phone down with the light still shining so it would fill more of the room, and looked at Jisung.

“Uh,” He mumbled. “The storm I guess. Thunder freaks me out…” He said hesitantly. Normally I’d tease him for being scared, but the look on his face made me shut my mouth. He looked dead tired and full of anxiety, it made my heart sink.

“Why are you up?” He said after a moment of my silence. 

“The thunder woke me up.” I paused, not sure if should continue. “And I don’t like sleeping in the dark.” Jisung looked a little surprised, yet relieved. That’s what I had hoped for.

“Well...we could both try to sleep out here.” Jisung suggested. “But only if you want to.” He added quickly. It was hard to tell with the dim light, but I swear his face was tinted red. 

“I do.” I said, an idea forming in my head. “But I have an idea.”  
“What idea…?” Jisung said, confused.

“Well,” I stood up, grabbing my light. “You like forts, right?”

————————————————

Turns out, Jisung loves forts. In the span of 30 minutes Jisung and I gathered a few battery powered lamps, blankets, and way too many pillow and constructed a decent sized fort in the middle of the living room. I grabbed my laptop which was almost fully charged and a random movie from my room and returned back to the fort.

Jisung sat with his legs crossed and a pillow on his lap towards the back of the fort, once I came in he looked up at me and let out a small giggle. Now it was my turn to become red in the face. 

I looked down and sat next to him, opening the laptop.  
“So,” I turned to him “I hope you like anime.”  
“Dude. We literally binge watched Fairy Tail together. And I’m pretty sure we both cried.”  
“Oh yeah.” I replied, popping in the DVD.

The two of us wrapped ourselves in blankets and layed down side by side on our stomachs. 

“I didn’t know you owned this movie.” Jisung said as The Cat Returns began. “You are a nerd.” I pushed him aside with the top of my head and he giggled. I guess Jisung really was tired because 10 minutes into the movie, he was out. Or so I thought.

Once I started getting drowsy I shut off the laptop to save my battery and reached over Jisung to shut off the lamp that sat behind him. Once I shut it off I felt Jisung grab onto my arm, I looked down but couldn’t make out his face because of the darkness. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, and scooted closer to me.  
“I-” I stopped, realizing that he had gone back to sleep. I smiled and kept my arm slung over him, eventually I could feel his soft breathing on my neck. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep. That was, until I heard Seungmin yell above me,  
“Guys come look at Minho and Jisung, and bring your phones!” 

I was too tired to be bothered by them,so I just pulled Jisung closer and smiled into his hair as the rest of the boys giggled and snapped photos above us.


End file.
